Donde todo empezo
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Harry nos cuenta como se siente luego de todo lo pasado en el sexto curso.Oneshot, espero que lo disfruten...


**Hola de nuevo! Aqui esta otro one-shot en primera persona de Harry dopnde cuenta como se siente.Espero que les guste.  
Besos a todos **

**GilraenVardamir. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los tomé prestados por un instante, sin ningún fin de lucro.****  
**

**Donde todo empezó**

Hace bastante frío y el viento roza mis mejillas.He salido a caminar un rato, para pensar. Ron y Hermione se han quedado allá, entre las ruinas de la casa. No me han seguido pues han debido adivinar que quería estar solo para poder aclarar mi mente.

Ya hace una semana que fue la boda de Bill y Fleur y hace dos dias que hemos abandonado La Madriguera, mis dos mejores amigos y yo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Dos dias sin ver a la gente que más quiero, a la familia Weasley, a Lupin, a Tonks, a Ginny….cuanto los extraño, cuanto la extraño. ¿Que estarán haciendo en este momento¿Se habrán enojado? Deben estar muy preocupados e incluso un poco desesperados por no saber nuestro paradero.Y los padres de Hermione…a estas alturas los Señores Granger deben saber que su hija ha desaparecido. Quien de nosotros tres habria imaginado que algún día algo así ocurriría?

Sigo un sendero que ha sido casi borrado por el césped que ha crecido sobre él pues ya la gente no camina por aquí.No tengo idea de a donde me lleva, solo camino. Es extraño estar aquí, donde todo empezó, y aun así se que es aquí donde debo iniciar mi búsqueda…en el valle de Godric. Ayer, cuando llegamos me sentí emocionado de saber que pisaba el suelo donde viví con mis padres, donde ellos me amaron, pues estar aquí me da una idea de quien soy. Es increíble que hace diecisete años ellos aun estaban vivos y felices, y yo a su lado, justo en este lugar. Nadie sabia entonces que nuestras vidas darían un giro tan inesperado y que todo sería como es ahora, yo huérfano y mis padres asesinados por Lord Voldemort. En ocasiones me da rabia, no lo niego, saber que no puedo tenerlos conmigo y a veces pienso que la vida es injusta, pero luego, me pongo a reflexionar que las cosas pasan por algo y el enojo se me pasa, aunque el dolor persiste por momentos.

Aquí hay un tronco, tengo ganas de sentarme un rato, para recordar. Para esta búsqueda me parece necesario analizar mi vida y entonces se me vienen a la mente muchas imágenes, unas gratas y otras no tanto. Recuerdo mi infancia con los Dursley, las fiestas de cumpleaños en que las que Dudley se llevaba todos los premios por ser el preferido, a la odiosa Tia Marge y a mis tíos. A veces, cuando era un niño, queria salir corriendo de allí, estaba harto del mal trato, de saber que ellos no me querían y que yo no encajaba .Lo mismo me sucedía en la escuela y en el colegio, a nadie le importaba, mas cuando ocurrían sucesos tan extraños a mi alrededor, cuando el cabello me crecía de un día para otro o cuando lograba escabullirme de la banda de Dudley y aparecía como si nada sobre el techo de la escuela. Todo era tan raro…pero debía haber una explicación Y cumplí once años, y entonces empezaron a suceder cosas mas extrañas, miles de cartas que invadían Privet Drive y mis tíos al borde de la locura .Huimos y en aquella cabaña destartalada apareció el inmenso hombre con un paraguas rosado, que se presentaba como Rubeus Hagrid, Guar­dián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Y me empezó a hablar de temas que no entendía hasta que me dijo que era un mago. Como me costo creerlo! Pero cuando lo acepte inicio una nueva vida. Y supe quien era yo y quien era Voldemort. La gente se emocionaba al encontrarse conmigo y miraban más de la cuenta mi cicatriz en forma de rayo. Aun así, creo que en ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que conllevaba ser Harry Potter.

Los grandes momentos iniciaron desde que llegue a la estación, cuando conocí a esa amable señora pelirroja, que caminaba con todos sus hijos, pelirrojos como ella y una pequeña niña de la mano. Subí al tren y entre al comportamiento donde conocería a ese niño pelirrojo con la nariz un poco sucia…Ronald Weasley.Es increíble como los verdaderos amigos llegan a tu vida. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y desde ese día son pocas las veces que Ron y yo nos hemos separado. Hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, momentos buenos y difíciles, y auque los años pasen nuestra amistad se fortalece. Ron es tan particular, es leal, divertido, bastante terco, y la mayor parte del tiempo inseguro, aunque no debería. Y aunque lo vea estremecerse cuando pronuncio el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta, es increíble lo valiente que es y como no duda ni un instante para ayudarme, sea cual se la circunstancia. A veces creo que Ron no tiene idea de lo mucho que vale. Y tan grande es su amistad que esta aquí conmigo, a pesar del peligro.

Ese mismo día subió a nuestro compartimiento una niña de voz mandona, dientes grandes y pelo alborotado….Hermione Granger…Era bonita, aunque algo antipática y eso Ron lo notó inmediatamente…. Y fue el día de Halloween, luego de una clase de Encantamientos bastante desagradable, y un Wingardium Leviosa, que Hermione corrió llorando a ese baño de niñas, sin que nadie se percatara de que no estaba a la hora de la cena, y el troll se coló en el colegio. Ron y yo no tuvimos tiempo para pensar, ella estaba en peligro y a pesar de ser tan desagradable teníamos que hacer algo, debiamos ayudarla. Peleamos con el troll, logramos vencerlo y entonces Hermione, la chica mas inteligente del curso y que nunca rompía las reglas no nos denuncio…y fue cuando se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga. Y dejo de ser antipática y fue nuestra complice, aunque siempre continúo siendo la más inteligente y la más responsable. Hermione es una gran amiga, siempre me ha ayudado cuando la necesito, trata de darme consuelo y aunque a veces Ron y yo nos hemos disgustado con Hermione, o aunque algunas ocasiones ella y yo discutimos, siempre puedo contar con que va a estar a mi lado. Desde que la conoci, tampoco nos hemos separado mucho tiempo. Es leal, con esa valentía e inteligencia que la caracterizan. Y como Ron, su amistad es tan grande, que también se encuentra aquí.

Por fin llegué a Howgarts. Hasta ese instante se me habia hecho imposible pensar que existiera un lugar tan maravilloso! El sombrero me selecciono y me envió a Gryffindor, al igual que mis padres.Definitivamente ese primer año, pasaron tantas cosas sensacionales .Aprendí lo que era ser mago, y conoci gente increíble y otra no tanto. Jugué quidditch, que es el mejor juego que he jugado jamás y forme parte del equipo de Gryffindor de ahí en adelante Y fue mi primer encuentro con Lord Voldemort y como siempre Ron y Hermione, estuvieron conmigo. Alli empece a darme cuenta de mi verdadera historia, del sacrificio de mis padres y a entender quien era en realidad.

Volví en segundo año junto con mis amigos. Fue ese curso, cuando la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley entro al colegio y yo no sabia lo que ella llegaria a representar en mi vida. El terror reino en el colegio cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta y el basilisco recorría los pasillos de Howgarts. Hermione cayó petrificada, a veces su imagen aun se me viene a le mente y recuerdo mi angustia y la de Ron al verla en esa cama, con la mirada perdida y sin moverse. Entonces Voldemort hizo su aparición por segunda vez. Y por medio de un diario y su recuerdo, utilizó a una inocente, a Ginny, para llevar acabo sus planes. En ese instante me di cuenta que las personas que me eran cercanas corrían peligro por el sencillo hecho de ser mis amigos. Sin embargo, nada ocurrio aun y logramos salir con vida, sin saber que no seria la última vez que lo enfrentara.

Llego tercer año. Hubo una fuga de Azkaban, Sirius Black escapó y los rumores decían que iba tras de mi. Conoci a Lupin, el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuve jamás, y que ademas era amigo de mis padres. Ese año recibi la Saeta de Fuego, y por causa de ella y la rata de Ron, los dos estuvimos bastante enojados con Hermione. Tambien obtuvé el Mapa del Merodeador, de unos tales Lunático, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Canuto.Nunca hubiera imaginado quienes serian esos cuatro.Antes de terminar el curso, mis amigos y yo nos encontramos con el tal Sirius Black, quien a final de cuentas resulto ser mi padrino y lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre. Y nos dimos cuenta que Lupin era un hombre lobo y que Scabbers, era un animago, Peter Petigrew y un maldito traidor, que escapó…ese fue el único año en el que en realidad mi vida no corría el peligro que todos pensaban.

Cuarto año. En esa época ocurrieron cosas muy inesperadas. Los Mundiales de Quiditch, La Marca Tenebrosa y la aparición de los mortífagos. Luego vino El Torneo de los Tres Magos, y cuatro campeones en vez de tres: Fleur, Krum, Diggory y yo, por que alguien habia puesto mi nombre en el cáliz. Los problemas empezaron, tuve mi primer disgusto con Ron y además estaba enfrentar una prueba tras otra. Tambien fue el año del Baile de Navidad, cuando Ron y yo empezamos a lidiar con chicas y cuando nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver a Hermione y descubrir lo guapa que podía verse. La inseguridad y la traición se encontraban en el colegio. Llegó la tercera prueba….lo que viví esa noche aun lo tengo claro en mi mente y se ha convertido en uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de mi vida. Voldemort volvió, pero esta vez tenía un cuerpo y mucho mas poder y habia asesinado a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, alguien que aun debería estar vivo…a Cedric. Nuestras varitas se conectaron y fue cuando vi a mis padres de nuevo, y ellos me ayudaron a escapar. El miedo que sentí esa noche nunca lo habia sentido antes, pues la peor pesadilla de la comunidad mágica habia vuelto y se habia cobrado una vida. Y Moody resulto ser un mortifago que usaba poción multijugos y el responsable de la mayor parte de cosas extrañas que habian sucedido en Howgarts...ese año fue muy difícil.Voldemort habia vuelto y solo pocos lo creian.

Termino el curso y estuve donde los Dursley. Mi primo y yo sufrimos un ataque de dementores y luego las cosas empeoraron. Conoci la Orden del Fénix, situada en la casa de mi padrino. Volvimos a Howgarts, y empece a sufrir pesadillas, y a recibir clases de Oclumancia.Y tambien estaba esa abominable Umbridge, enviada por el Ministerio,que se empeñaba en negar el retorno de Voldemort. Creamos el ED y tuve el inmenso placer de conocer a Luna Lovegood, esa chica de cabello rubio y ojos saltones, capaz de decir cosas extrañas, pero que se convirtió en una aliada…es una chica muy particular y una persona genial.Tambien aprecie lo valiente que era Neville y mis amigos conocieron la verdad acerca de sus padres.Y estuve con Cho…la chica que me gustaba desde tercero, aunque al final, no todo resulto como esperaba. Me di cuenta de más aspectos en la vida de mis padres y me sentí mas unido a Sirius que nunca. Hasta que llegó esa noche en el ministerio, cuando Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna y yo nos aventuramos a salvar a Sirius por que una pesadilla me decía que Voldemort lo habia capturado. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar esa noche…Todo era mentira, una gran mentira y como resultado de ello, Sirius, el mejor amigo de mi padre, mi padrino, fue junto unos aurores al Ministerio…y tras pelear con Bellatrix Lestrange cayó tras ese velo.Una vez mas alguien de las personas que más queria volvía a morir por protegerme. Lo más cercano que tenía a un padre… y sin embargo Luna me aseguraba que habia escuchado voces… Voldemort apareció de nuevo pero esa vez yo no pelee con el. Esa noche tambien escuche la profecía, esa profecía que me marca como la persona que debe acabar con el…

Y por fin el año pasado…el año más difícil de mi vida.El miedo constante, la inseguridad, las desapariciones , las muertes , se volvieron cosa de todos los dias.Los padres no querían enviar a Howgarts a sus hijos. A pesar de todo, mis amigos y yo volvimos, resulte elegido capitán de quidditch y empece a descubrir ciertos sentimientos desconocidos hacia Ginny, al inicio pensé que era cariño fraternal pero luego me di cuenta que no era normal que yo sintiera ganas de golpear a los chicos que se le acercaban. Y luego de ese partido que no puede jugar, … me acerqué a ella con una valentía desconocida y la besé… y comenzamos a salir. Mis amigos tambien descubrieron cosas nuevas, Ron estuvo con Lavender, lo que sigo pensando que fue una mala decisión y Hermione se enojo con el….al final volvieron a ser amigos y mis sospechas han quedado confirmadas.Solo falta que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos…

Y tambien descubrí ese libro de Pociones, que me ayudo mucho en clases, pero que al final resulto ser algo que yo no esperaba y fue escrito por alguien que se hacia llamar El Príncipe Mestizo. Y mas impactante fue descubrir quien era ese alguien…

Me he dado cuenta de algo, conforme he avanzado en mis recuerdos, no he mencionado a tres personas…tres personas que realizaron muchas cosas este sexto año. Creo que mi mente se resiste a recordarlas, por que la simple evocación de ellas es inquietante, una de ellas revive en mi dolorosos recuerdos, y un sufrimiento del cual no encuentro el límite …y las otras dos reviven en mi un odio desenfrenado, deseos de vengarme y una de ellas tambien despierta lástima. Creo que es hora de enfrentarme una vez más con esos recuerdo. El dia que llegue a Howgarts conoci a diversas personas, y entre ellas estaba Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio y el mago mas grande y sabio que conoceré jamás...de repente siento un nudo en la garganta y mi vista se nubla un poco, es imposible evitarlo. Nunca habrá nadie como el profesor.Año tras año en Howgarts, me ayudó, me explicó muchas cosas que no entendía y me protegió.En este momento recuerdo lo enojado que estaba con el en quinto año, cuando no me miraba a los ojos…me duele tanto haberle gritado como le grité. Dumbledore siempre se preocupó por todos sus alumnos y a mi me protegió de una forma especial.Empecé a recibir clases con el y me enseño mucho sobre Voldemort, pues el profesor, como nadie, confiaba en que yo podria vencerlo .En realidad fue una de las pocas personas que siempre creyó en mi. Me hablo de la vida de Voldemort, de los horrocruxes…Y esa noche me llevó con el, cuando estaba convencido de haber encontrado uno. Cuando lo vi inclinado en esa fuente me asuste, pues note que el director se encontraba débil y como le habia a dicho Slughorn, ya no era tan rápido como antes, se encontraba cansado, pero aun asi estaba alli, bebiendo de esa copa, en busca de un horrocrux.Esa noche volvimos al colegio y la Marca Tenebrosa se encontraba en el aire. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo y vi a Dumbledore cansado .Los mortifagos habian entrado al castillo y luego ocurriria lo peor…lo que nadie imaginaba que algún dia podria suceder.Me veo obligado a recordar a esas dos personas que mi mente se niega a evocar… Snape, el hombre en el que Dumbledore habia puesto su confianza, el profesor que no me quiso desde que pise Howgarts,el enemigo de mi padre…. lo asesino, cuando vio que Malfoy no llevaba a cabo su mision. Una vez más alguien ha muerto por protegerme…y esta vez fue Dumbledore. Snape y Malfoy escaparon, estan libres…

Enterramos a Dumbledore y yo no pude aceptar su muerte hasta que vi esa tumba blanca y me di cuenta que el mago más grande que habia existido, ya no estaba entre nosotros. Y esa verdad todavia duele demasiado...

Luego de eso, he tenido que tomar otras decisiones dolorosas….la primera terminar con Ginny. Ella parecio entenderlo, pero aun asi no puedo evitar sufrir por ello, pero era necesario, no puedo exponerla a todo este peligro…. Extraño los momentos que he pasado a su lado y me da miedo no saber si los tendre de nuevo.Probablemente ahora esta preocupada, sin saber donde estan su mejor amiga, su hermano y yo…hubiera preferido no causarle este dolor, pero no he podido evitarlo. Lo que más me atormenta es no saber cuando volvere a verla…lo único que deseo es que la protejan a ella y su familia, y que nada malo le llegue a ocurrir.Y que sepa que pienso en ella…

Tambien me hubiera gustado que mis amigos no me acompañaran, que se quedaran con la Orden, protegidos, sin que nada les ocurra. Pero ellos han insistido en venir, trate de convencerlos pero son obstinadamente tercos y no he podido. Ron dice que su deber como amigos es estar conmigo y Hermione lo ha apoyado con argumentos casi imposibles de refutar. Siento un miedo terrible por ambos, si algo les llegara a ocurrir, no se en realidad que haría, son lo mas importante que tengo en este momento y no puedo permitir que nada les suceda. A veces me arrepiento de contarles todo lo que Dumbledore me ha dicho…temo que Voldemort se de cuenta de la información que saben y trate de hacerles daño para obtenerla. En ocasiones me siento egoísta, por que me alegra el hecho de que estén conmigo, de que no estoy solo…y olvido que sus vidas corren un inmenso peligro. Los dos quieren estar aquí y no se como impedírselos. Debe ser el destino que nos mantiene juntos con algún propósito.

Escucho pasos detrás mio. Me vuelvo, y me encuentro con Ron y Hermione. Supongo que se han inquietado por que no volvia y han venido a buscarme.Mis amigos me miran en silencio y se acercan, Hermione se sienta a mi lado y Ron al lado de ella.

-Linda noche-dice Ron.

Para mi sorpresa, Hermione recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de mi amigo y el sonrie.Y yo no puedo evitarlo, una sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro. Al parecer algo avanza entre ellos…

Hermione levanta el rostro y me mira, extrañada.

-¿Te sucede algo?-me pregunta.

-Nada- le contesto- Estoy contento.

Mis dos amigos asienten .Hermione recuesta su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Ron y este la rodea con un brazo. Sonrio nuevamente y luego los tres nos quedamos en silencio, para disfrutar de esta bella noche.

Estoy aquí donde todo empezó y en el inicio mi búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Debo buscar los que faltan y destruirlos, para llegar hasta el más importante, el que se alberga en el alma de Voldemort. No se cuanto vaya a durar todo esto, lo único que se es que debo hacerlo por la gente que se sacrifico por mi, por mis padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore ,por aquellos que he dejado y por los que estan a mi lado en este momento. No es hora de perder las esperanzas, por que cuento con lo que una vez dijo Dumbledore, la capacidad de amar a las personas y algo más, la amistad verdadera….


End file.
